


TWD X Male! Reader Song-Fics

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Songfic, Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Have some X Male! Reader Song-Fics, Requests Included





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptidBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/gifts).



**Authors note : Imagine the girls asking about your boyfriend Daryl and you explaining to them.**

"So (M/N) what's Daryl like?" Lori asked me scooting closer to me and catching the other girls attention with this question.

  
"Yea (M/N), what is he like?" Maggie continued.

  
"Daryl? Well..-" You took a moment to think how to describe your boyfriend, then you immediately smirked knowing the perfect way to tell them.

  
"He's a tramp" You slowly sang.

  
"But they love him..." You eyes trailing away from the girls and to the ceiling imagining him in your weird ass mind.

  
"Breaks a new heart everyday!" You sang placing a hand on your heart, of course referring to before you met him.

  
"He's a tramp!" You sang shouting, while a certain crossbow wielding man had gotten caught on interest while walking past hiding behind a tree.

  
"They adore him!" The sight of him in your mind made you melt slightly.

  
"I only hope he'll stay that way..." Growling slightly at the end you raised your shoulders up slightly, now catching the interest of Carol and Beth now.

  
"He's a tramp!" You were blushing deeply now.

  
"He's a scoundrel!" Daryl was confused to who you were talking about, it made him jealous slightly, thinking someone has been trying to seduce his lover!

  
"He's a rounder!" You say leaning forwards.

  
"He's a cad!" Now placing your hands in between your legs and sighing.

  
"He's a tramp, but I love him!" You remember all the teasing he does to you and all the things he does to you in bed (wink wonk).

  
"Yes, and even I have got it pretty bad!" Let's just say that Daryl is fucking clueless who your talking about.

  
"You can never tell when he's gonna show up!" You were almost belting it out know, that the whole place could almost hear you.

  
"He gives you plenty of trouble!" You think back to when you first got together and you found your dads beer stash, well you didn't find it, he did.

  
"I guess he's just a no count' boy" Daryl at first was thinking about Rick or Shane, but now he wasn't sure.

  
"But I wish that he were double!" It finally clicked into Daryl's brain.

  
"He's a tramp, he's a rover!" The girls were all smirking at you now because Daryl had came and walked up behind you, looking like an alpha at an omega.

  
"There's nothing more to say!" You spoke smiling an innocent smile.

  
"If he's a tramp he's a good one" Lori said then quickly got up with the rest of the girls.

  
"You wish that you could travel my way" Daryl suddenly spoke, scaring the shit out of you.

  
You had a fun night, one praise for good singing, but _discipline_ for calling him the things you called him.

 

Next : Carl X Male! Reader

 

Song : Perfect two - Auburn 


End file.
